newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick Or Treat
This is the ninth episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot ---- William McKinley Courtyard----------------------------------------------------------- Amelia, Brandon, Devlin, Kayla, Michelle, and Rucker were sitting at a table in the William McKinley Courtyard. “I can’t believe we tied with the Fusion Breakers,” says Michelle. “Agreed. San Francisco rocked. Lana and you are our best duetist,” Brandon says to Kayla. “Speaking of Lana,” says Rucker,” What are you two?” “Yes this is what I want to know,” says Devlin. Before Kayla could answer Damon shows up. Everyone just glare at him. “Hey Kayla can I talk to you,” Lana says from behind Damon. Lana doesn’t wait for an answer she just grabs Kayla and leads her to the middle of the courtyard. The group follows them. “I know you asked me to give you time but I just hope this song will help you,” Lana says before motioning the band to start. “Do you know. We're stuck in the middle two ways to go. Words inside my head. But you don't wanna know. We're been hurt before. But why can't we let it go. You know. I've been searching for. This love all my life. I can't stand this pain. Can you please tell me why. You still hide away. You don't need to be afraid. I will be waiting here. For you to realize. Open you heart to me. You'd see it through. My eyes. If you could read my mind. Nothing I need to say. You'd never run away. How can I make you start believing. That I'm not the enemy. If you could read my mind. All the things I feel inside. Then you'd see. That I'm not the enemy. That I'm not the enemy.” “Take me to the Haunted Corn Maze Halloween,” Kayla says before leaving for Glee Club. Lana sees Damon follow Kayla. Lana catches up with Damon. “Look here I don’t like and you don’t like me but this is how it’s going to be. You are going to leave Kayla alone. Don’t even speak to her or look at her in anyway,” Lana says,” Are we clear?” Damon moves in close enough to Lana that no one else can hear him. “Look here, sweetie , think of this as revenge for what you did to Sofia,” Damon says,” Meet me here alone tonight so we can settle this.” ---- The Choir Room------------------------------------------------------- Lana is the last one to arrive. She looks at Kayla and goes to sit down next to Dom. “Ok this week is Halloween week so I think it would awesome if we sing Halloween based songs,” says Mr. Shue. “Hey, Mr. Shue I have an epic song I wish to do,” says Brandon as he gets up. Mr. Shue sits down. “Now I have a story that I'd like to tell. About this guy you all know he had me scared as hell. He comes to me at night after I crawl into bed. He's burnt up like a weenie and his name is Fred. He wears the same hat and sweater every single day. And even if it's hot outside he wears it anyway. He's home when I'm awake but he shows up when I sleep. I can't believe that there's a nightmare on my street. It was a Saturday evening if I remember it right. And we had just gotten back off tour last night. So the gang and I thought that it would be groovy . If we summoned up the posse and done rushed the movie . Then we dipped to the theater set to ill buggin cold havin a ball. Somethin about Elm st. was the movie we saw. The way it started was decent you know nuthin real fancy. About this homeboy named fred and this girl named nancy. But word when it was over I said yo that was def. And everything seemed all right when we left. But when I got home and laid down to sleep. That began the nightmare, but on my street It was burning in my room like an oven. My bed soaked with sweat And man I was bugging. Until I noticed those rips in my sheets. And that was proof that there had been a nightmare on my street.” “Going old school there, buddy,” Lana says from her seat. Mr. Shue gets up as Brandon sits down. “So what are everyone’s plans for Halloween?” asks Mr. Shue. “Dates at the Haunted Corn Maze,” everyone says at the same time. “Dates at the Haunted Corn Maze?” Mr. Shue asks. “Yeah it’s the best place to get our dates into our arms. Get them scared and bam they are hanging on too us like everything is coming,” says Devlin. Everyone laughs at Devlin. The bell rings and everyone is out the door in a flash. ---- Lima Mall-------------------------------------------------------------------- The New Directions minus Lana arrive at the mall to look for Halloween costumes. Abigail and Rose both take charge of the costume shopping. They spend a couple of hours putting together of the New Directions Halloween costumes. Amelia is a modern tinker bell. Abigail is Glinda. Kayla is a sexy nurse. Michelle is Velma. Rose is Alice. Brandon is Prince Charming. Blake is a science nerd. Dom is pilot. Devlin is Edward. Stefano is a Kiss member. Rucker is Fred. “Hey Kayla where is Lana,” asks Stefano. Kayla shrugs and takes out her phone and texts Nick. Where is Lana?-----Kay Courtyard school vs Damon----------Nick “Crap we have a problem!” says Kayla. “What?” asks Stefano. Kayla shows everyone the text. And they all rushed out of the mall. ---- William McKinley Courtyard------------------------------------------------- Lana comes around the corner. “I thought you wouldn’t come,” Damon says evilly. “You only hoped I wouldn’t come,” Lana replies, “Let’s get started.” Damon:”I was working in the lab late one night. When my eyes beheld an eerie sight. For my monster from his slab began to rise. And suddenly to my surprise. He did the mash.” “Ghostbusters!” Lana circles Damon. “He did the monster mash. The monster mash.” “Ghostbusters!” “It was a graveyard smash. He did the mash.” Damon climbs on one of the tables. “Ghostbusters!” “It caught on in a flash. He did the mash.” “Ghostbusters! Running through your head. Who can ya call?” “Monster mash, ah oooh.” Both: “GHOSTBUSTERS!” “The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds. Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds. The coffin-bangers were about to arrive. With their vocalgroup, "The Crypt-Kicker Five". They played the mash.” Both: “Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!” ---- The Parking Lot-------------------------------------------------- While everyone rushed to the courtyard Amelia stops Kayla. “They are fighting over you, you know,” Amelia says to Kayla. “It’s not of your business,” snaps Kayla. “It’s my business because it’s me who has to pick up the pieces when your big bad secret comes out,” hisses Amelia before heading back to catch up with the others. They find them gathered around Lana with the Fusion Breakers crowded around Damon. Kayla shoves past everyone and grabs Lana. Kayla drags her away from everyone. ---- Choir Room the Next Day----------------------------------------------- Everyone is sitting in different places: Amelia not too far from Lana who had Kayla lying against her. Dom was sitting by himself. Brandon is sitting next to Michelle and Rucker. Abigail and Devlin by Rose with Blake and Stefano. And everyone is in their Halloween costumes. Mr. Shue was standing in front of them. And Devlin gets up to sing. “Raven hair and ruby lips sparks fly from her finger tips Echoed voices in the night she's a restless spirit on an endless flight wooo hooo witchy woman, see how high she flies wooo hooo witchy woman, she got the moon in her eye She held me spellbound in the night (wooooh) dancing shadows and firelight crazy laughter in another room and she drove herself to madness... with a silver spoon wooo hooo witchy woman, see how high she flies wooo hooo witchy woman, she got the moon in her eye (Vocalizing)(Ahhhh) Well I know you want a lover, let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping in the Devil's bed. And there's some rumors going round someone's underground she can rock you in the nighttime 'til your skin turns red wooo hooo ,witchy woman see how high she flies wooo hooo, witchy woman she got the moon in her eye.” Everyone claps before getting up to get ready for the night. ---- Haunted Corn Maze----------------------------------------------- Lana and Kayla are the first to enter. “So,” Lana says trying to start a conversation. Kayla is smiles at Lana. ---- Amelia and Brandon--------------------------- “I know you want to be with Lana and want her to be happy,” Brandon says,” But what if you can’t have both?” Amelia looks at Brandon sadly. “You have always loved her and not me,” states Brandon. ---- Stefano and Blake----------------------------------------- Something jumped out and caused Blake to scream which made Stefano crack up. Blake chased Stefano off. ---- Michelle and Rucker----------------------------------------- Michelle and Rucker stroll through the maze arm in arm. ---- Dom and Gabe------------------------------------------------------ Dom and Gabe walk in silence. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about transferring. I didn’t even talk to Lana about it,” Dom says breaking the silence. Gabe just smiles at Dom. Dom laughs at Gabe. ---- Abigail and Devlin---------------------------------------------------- “I will be your beard,” says Abigail. “What,” asks Devlin. “I know you are gay,” Abigail. ---- Middle of the Maze----------------------------------------- Everyone gathered in the middle of maze. A stage was in the middle. “Kayla come I have a song,” Dom says taking her hand. Dom: I'm just an average man With an average life I work from nine to five Hey, hell, I pay the price All I want is to be left alone In my average home But why do I always feel Like I'm in the twilight zone And Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: And I have no privacy Both: Whooooa-oh-oh Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: Tell me, is it just a dream When I come home at night I bolt the door real tight People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid But can the people on TV see me Or am I just paranoid When I'm in the shower I'm afraid to wash my hair 'Cause I might open my eyes And find someone standing there People say I'm crazy Just a little touched But maybe showers remind me Of Psycho too much That's why Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: And I have no privacy Both: Whooooa, oh-oh Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: Who's playin' tricks on me Kayla: Who's watching me Dom: I don't know anymore Are the neighbors watching me Kayla: Who's watching Dom: Well, is the mailman watching me Kayla: Tell me, who's watching Dom: And I don't feel safe anymore Oh, what a mess I wonder who's watching me now Kayla: Who Dom: The IRS Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: And I have no privacy Both: Whooooa, oh-oh Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: Tell me, is it just a dream Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: And I have no privacy Both: Whooooa, oh-oh Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: Who's playin' tricks on me Kayla: Who's watching me I always feel like Somebody's watching me Both: Oooooooh Whooooa-oh-oh Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: So who can it be? Kayla: Who's watching me I always feel like Somebody's watching me Both: Whooooa-oh-oh Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: Who's playing tricks on me Kayla: Who's watching me I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: Can I have my privacy Both: Whooooa-oh-oh Kayla: I always feel like Somebody's watching me Dom: Who's playing tricks on me Amelia looks at Lana and smiles. Kayla watches as Lana smiles back. The End Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Episode